Cinnamon & Vanilla
by PolkaDotMama
Summary: Edward heard about the Quileute boys and their cliff diving, and he couldn't resist having a look-see for himself.  He expected to be a spectator, never a participant.  In the end, he gets so much more than an eyeful.  Written for mcsc2008's bday.


Cinnamon & Vanilla

by PolkaDotMama

* * *

><p>I heard that the La Push boys jumped off cliffs less than a week after my brothers and I moved to town. The coast and La Push were only fifteen miles away from Forks, Washington, my current home. I was curious about how they could jump the cliffs and survive, plunging into the churning waves that crashed against the rocks below. How could they do that and not break bones or crush their skulls?<p>

It was my curiosity that directed my silver Volvo toward the west coast. My interest was also what seemed to urge me to turn onto a tiny trail of a road, get out of my car, and trek through the woods. I picked up my speed and ran toward the sound of the waves, hiding behind a dense knot of trees. And I watched.

There were three men, all large by any human standard. Their russet, Native American skin was beautiful, their chests and backs naked and dripping with what I assumed was seawater. Jet black hair, long and lustrous, shining under the sunlight. One man had his tied back; one had his in a thick braid and the third allowed his to skim past his shoulders and down his back.

It was that last man I watched. He had _something_ the others didn't. Running his hands down his hair, he squeezed out the excess water and then fingered through the strands. The muscles in his back rolled under his sumptuous skin and I felt my mouth become flooded because of my desire. I swallowed several times as I shifted, thankful that I'd decided to remain standing. I was hard, painfully so.

Then I heard his voice.

"I'm gonna stay. Just go back, guys. I'll see you at the bonfire," he said in a clear baritone.

"Okay, Jacob. Just be careful. Don't jump alone," warned the man with the ponytail.

So, his name was Jacob.

"Don't worry Sam. I just want some time to think and the waves help," Jacob said as he turned and seemed to be looking out to sea.

His friends left, disappearing into the woods.

Jacob walked to the edge of the cliff and peered into the sea below. Positive he was about to jump, I shifted my weight and a small twig cracked beneath my hiking boot. Jacob stilled, turning his ear in my direction and closing his eyes for a few moments. Then he turned to look my way. My camouflage behind the trees and distance must have kept me hidden, because he seemed to relax, possibly dismissing the sound as a woodland creature.

He sat with his legs dangling over the rim of the rock, leaning back on his open palms, and turning his face to the sky. For many minutes he sat there with his eyes closed in quiet solitude, drinking in a few evasive rays of the midday sun and breathing the salty sea air deeply into his lungs.

When he stood again, I was startled. His peaceful meditation had relaxed me and I found myself lulled by his quietude. Pacing the flat rock he stood upon, Jacob seemed to be searching for something on the ground, but then he turned to face the ocean. With a burst of speed, he ran and jumped off the cliff, soaring in the air momentarily before he dropped.

Panic rose up in me, flooding me with worry and I was over to the cliff in seconds, peering over the edge.

Jacob was nowhere to be seen, the white, frothy waves distorting my view. He was still under water. I waited, counting the seconds to see if he'd emerge, debating how long he could survive before I needed to leap. When his head broke the surface, I released a relieved breath.

"Whoo!" he hollered, joy evident in his voice as he swam toward a craggy outcrop and started scaling the cliff with his bare hands and feet.

I worried that I should retreat to my hiding place, but my feet seemed to be stuck, my eyes unwilling to leave his beautiful body as he climbed. He caught my eye just as he neared the top and gave me a radiant smile.

Shivering, he looked to where the sun should have been and then back to me. "I thought I felt someone's eyes on me. How long have you been watchin'?" he asked with no malice in his tone.

"A while," I admitted with a shrug. "Before your friends left."

"Ah. I'm Jacob."

"Hi, Jacob. I...I'm Edward," I stammered, still feeling a bit off kilter. "I'm new here, to Forks, and I heard about...well, about this," I said as I gestured to the cliff.

"All the Quileute boys cliff dive. It's a right of passage, I 'spose you could say."

I watched him as he spoke, telling me about his tribe, the land and their interconnectedness, explaining why it was so important for the young men to use the land to show their bravery, yet respect it and recognize its dangers.

While I listened, I paid close attention to how his full lips drew together when he said his "o's" and the pearly flash of teeth when he smiled. His eyes were so dark, nearly black, surrounded by thick lashes that drew me in. Slowly, the water that covered his chest evaporated and it saddened me that I no longer had a legitimate excuse for my eyes to drift, my attention being pulled by yet another drop making a long, slow journey over rippled muscles and disappearing into the waist band of his shorts.

He was so tall and I relished the fact that I had to look up to him. I rarely had to look up to anyone, always towering over those around me. This, however, didn't make me feel less powerful. In fact, it made me feel as if I had control, the ability to make him come down to my level and look at _me_.

Jacob gestured to the cliff and then looked at me. "I really shouldn't jump alone, so what I did was pretty stupid."

"It looks very dangerous. I'm not sure I'd ever want to risk it."

"Not a risk taker, huh, Edward?" he said with a flash of his smile.

"I take risks, but just not…."

"Come on. Jump with me. We can go down together the first time or I'll go first and be there at the bottom. Which sounds better?" Jacob asked, all the while smiling.

I walked to the edge, peering down and making mental calculations, trying to determine which would be less dangerous. As I made my way to a large boulder and started pulling my shirt over my head, I was surprised that I was so easily convinced.

"So?" Jacob asked as I continued to peel my shoes and clothes off, stripping down to my black boxer briefs.

"Together, I think."

"Good choice. That's how I jumped my first time. Sam went with me."

As Jacob explained what I should do, I listened intently, _not_ getting lost in his flawless skin or the structure of his cheekbones or jaw. I listened to his instructions and his life saving advice. Then he surprised me.

"I shouldn't even be doing this. If the guys found out that I was inviting an outsider to do this…."

"Well, I sure don't wanna get you in trouble," I said as I reached for my jeans and started to pull them over one foot.

"Hey, stop getting dressed, Vanilla," Jacob practically purred as he stepped closer to me, pulling the denim fabric from my hands. "That's not why I told you that. I just meant that we need to be careful." He dropped my jeans in a pile on the rock and smoothed a warm, large hand over my shoulder and down my arm. "This isn't something that you can go and tell your friends about. Some people in Forks know about this, but no one from there has jumped before. I'd be in huge trouble if they knew you did. So, it's between us, okay?" His caress ended when his fingers slipped into my palm.

I could feel desire rushing through me and I had to swallow several times before I could speak.

"I'll be discreet," I promised as I squeezed his fingers.

"Good." His smile lit up his entire face and I felt genuine happiness for the first time in a long time.

"Okay," Jacob started, making sure we were both facing the ocean, our feet planted in a little dip on the smooth stone beneath our feet. "I run pretty fast. Are you a decent runner?"

"I can keep up," I retorted.

"Push off hard and no matter what you do, don't let go of my hand. We need to make sure we can find each other in the water. It can get kinda crazy down there and you can get disoriented and lose the surface. I'll help you find it. Ready?" His eyebrows shot up in question.

"I think so," I said as I leaned my shoulder on his and allowed myself to breathe in his scent. It made my mouth fill once again, and I quickly swallowed, not at all surprised at how tempting he was.

"Let's do it."

Jacob took off running and I easily matched his pace. When our feet got to the mark he'd shown me, I pushed down hard and soon felt myself soaring through the air. Jacob's hand was warm and tight around mine as the salty ocean air seemed to whip past us on our decent.

I felt as if time stood still as we fell and fell and fell, but then my feet were swallowed up by the cool ocean. Water enveloped me and Jacob had been right. I had no idea which way was up. Bubbles slipped past my naked skin, and I got lost in the sensation. A sharp tug on my hand showed me the way to the surface and I followed, my head breaking free.

Jacob's hair was streaked across his face and he dipped his head back, slicking the strands back before he let out a whoop.

"Wow. That was great," he said, a questioning look in his eye.

"It was. I'm glad we went down together," I admitted when a strong wave came and unexpectedly pulled me away. I must have looked fearful because Jacob swam toward me and pulled me into his arms.

"Hey, I've got ya'," he said softly against my hair. I fought not to breathe in as he held me against him and swam toward the shore when he released me. "The current can get a little crazy at high tide. Actually, we should get out, but maybe we can dive again another day. What do ya' think?"

I climbed up a rock and out of the water, allowing myself a minute to watch his muscles work.

"Yeah. I'd like that, but I don't want to get you in trouble." I said as he stood in front of me.

"Don't worry about that, Edward. It's not like we come and dive all the time. There are many days when there's no one around." With a quick flick of his wrist, he urged me to join him at the rock face. "Have you climbed before?"

"Yes," I admitted, not expounding.

"Good." He sounded relieved. "This can be the hardest part. Well, at least it was for a few of my friends. Why don't I go up first and you follow. Pay attention to my hand and footholds. It's a fairly easy rock to climb compared to many around here though. Come on."

As he found his hand and footholds, I memorized his placement, but watched the beauty of his body during the climb as well. The way his legs became more defined as he placed weight on his foot was beautiful. Muscles in his back, shoulders and arms bunched and released.

I was fine, able to control myself and not even feel guilty for the want I felt. I didn't try to push it aside or squelch it. In fact, I allowed myself to let my eyes trail over the curves of his ass as I watched the muscles work. He was beautiful and I was willing to appreciate it, not tying to control how hard I got in my wet underwear. I let it happen, just like I let the wanton moan slip past my lips.

"You okay down there?" he shouted down as he peered over his shoulder.

"I'm fine," I said, taking myself in hand as soon as he turned back and started climbing again. It had been forever since someone had made me feel this way, and _so what if it was a man_, I told myself as I pulled and stroked my cock, allowing my eyes to settle on the defined cleft between his cheeks as he finished his climb.

As Jacob neared the top, I found my first hand and footholds and started to ascend the cliff, making sure to go slow enough so that my erection would have time to wilt. It took some time, but I made it to the top and without embarrassing myself when I stood face to face with Jacob again – no sword poking him in the leg when he pulled me in and gave me a quick slap on the back, congratulating me. I expected him to pull away, especially after getting the slap, but instead, his hands stilled, spreading out over my skin and covering my back with his large palms.

"You're chilled," he said and stoked my back, attempting to warm me. I tried to pull away, but he drew me closer to him, his chest touching mine. "Don't worry. If you get hard again, I can help you out," he whispered in front of my ear, his warm breath spilling over my skin, sending currents of desire through me.

My cock hardened right then and there.

"You're…." I didn't know how to ask. I'd never been in this situation before and suddenly I felt very ill prepared.

He nodded his head against my temple as his hands dropped low, taking my ass into his hands and pushing my groin against him. I gasped at the sensation of his responding arousal, feeling myself become like granite.

"Sorry," Jacob said as he pulled back. "That was probably too forward of me, but I've just…I've…." He leaned away from me but I stopped his retreating form with my palm on his jaw. "Damn...you're gorgeous. All that pale and creamy skin just begs to be touched."

I gave him my crooked smile and thumbed over his cheekbone. "So does your cinnamon skin."

"I was more than grateful that you wanted to dive together. Gave me an excuse to touch you." He got a gleam in his dark eyes as he fingered my bronze hair away from my forehead. "Have you ever been kissed?"

I nodded and admitted, "But never by a boy."

"I haven't even kissed a girl, so you're ahead of me there."

We eyed each other's mouths, both licking our lips. When our eyes darted to meet, I could see that his need matched my own so I dug deep inside me and found bravery that I didn't know I had.

Boldly, I threaded my fingers through the wet hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him down to my mouth. Taking in an unsteady breath that I'm sure he heard, I barely touched my lips to his. They were warm and soft as he pressed against me, opening his mouth as he tilted his head, coming in closer. I opened to him and welcomed his tongue. His hands slipped around to my lower back, splaying across my naked skin as he pulled me into his warm body.

For someone who'd never kissed, Jacob knew what to do, from the soft slide of tongue on tongue, to the way his lips caressed my own. He had me leaning into him, suddenly wishing I were taller so I could get even closer. All at once, I was craving us lying down so I could crawl up his body, straddling his hips.

He pulled away but I was able to suppress my sound of disappointment.

"Damn, you have a sweet mouth, Vanilla."

I smiled at what was apparently my nickname. "You're not half bad yourself, Cinnamon," I retorted.

"Cinnamon? I think I like that," he said with a smile before leaning down to kiss me again.

It was even better the second time, without the hesitation and reticence. We both let go, allowing hands to roam more freely as our tongues and lips met again and again. When his large hands moved lower and squeezed my ass, I arched into his touch which made him chuckle against my mouth.

"You like that, huh?" he asked and his hands moved even lower, fingers brushing against the crease above my thigh. "And I like this," he said with a growl in his voice.

Just then, his cell phone rang and he reluctantly pulled away, answering the phone that was hidden behind a rock and walking away as he spoke. It seemed he was talking to his mother or father, perhaps, based on his tone and his conversation and it sounded as if he was needed. I decided to dress while he spoke, wrestling my jeans over my wet underwear, not to mention my erection. As I finished tying my hiking boots, he hung up and turned to me.

"I have to go, Edward. My dad needs my help. Sorry," he said with disappointment on his face.

"Don't worry about it. You need to help you father." I tried to keep the sadness out of my voice.

Jacob smiled at my understanding and quickly came to me, planting a kiss on my lips as if it were something that we'd done for years.

"Wanna exchange contact info?" he asked, as if I'd say no.

"Sure." I reached into my back pocket and we quickly traded phones, entering our numbers before handing them back. When I looked down, I saw he had entered his name as Cinnamon and I laughed. "So are you gonna change me to Vanilla?"

"Maybe," he smirked. "Hey, how'd you get up here, anyway?"

"Oh," I said, suddenly embarrassed. "I...uh...well, I parked down on a trail and walked in." I gestured to the thick trees behind the cliffs. His eyes got large, but he only asked if I'd like a ride to my car. "Yeah, sure. Thanks."

After he dropped me off by my car, kissing me one more time, I drove home in a daze.

Even with the harassment from my brothers, Emmett and Jasper, about how they knew I was different somehow with the astute recognition that "Edward got kissed," I was able to ignore them. I wasn't going to allow their teasing to affect my high.

The rest of the summer Jacob and I would meet in out of the way places, occasionally diving if he could be assured that none of the other guys would be there, which often meant that it was very early morning or near twilight. I got comfortable enough that I started jumping on my own with Jacob waiting on the rocks below just in case I needed his help. It turned out that I never did. The surface became something I started to sense, relying on some sort of instinct that I'd never paid attention to in the past.

In the water below, we'd hold onto each other if the current allowed or made our way to the rocks where he'd push me against the stones and kiss me, ravaging the sensitive skin of my neck and chest. His fingers would slip past my waistband and he held my ass in his warm, large hands, drawing me closer to his body as he thrust. We came in our underwear on more than one occasion, slipping back into the water to wash away our sticky mess.

It was in the ocean that we first touched each other with our bare hands. I was chilled, the water making me shudder, so my cool hand on his hot cock make him take in a sharp breath. But the heat of his hand made my chills go away. He was always so much warmer than I.

One evening we decided to dive in the moonlight. Jacob knew we'd have the cliffs to ourselves because there was a huge party down on the beach. Diving at night was more dangerous, but I doubted that we'd do as much diving as we'd do kissing.

Sure enough, after our first dive we ended up lying on a cool, flat rock near the water's edge, Jacob slowly kissing a hot trail down the center of my chest and pulling my underwear off. This wasn't the first time we'd gone that far, but it was the most memorable. The way the moonlight sparkled over the water as he sucked me, made me lose it so much quicker than normal. He must have had the same problem because his salty essence was soon filling my mouth.

As we rested under the stars, pointing out constellations, I trailed my fingers over his chest and thighs. We were quiet for a long while and when he spoke, it seemed to echo off the rocky walls.

"I want to make love to you, Edward."

I looked into his eyes and read his sincerity. "Make _love_?"

"I know we aren't exactly old, seasoned pros at this sort of thing, but yes, Edward. I love you." He turned his body to me, rolling me onto my back as he kissed across my nipples, chest, neck and jaw. "I really do."

His kiss on my mouth was so tender, reminding me of our first kiss. I was easily lost in it, feeling the heat of his skin against my own. Soon, it became more heated and he laid his entire body on top of mine, thrusting against me. I spread my legs, planting my feet on the rough stone and urging him forward with my hands on his ass.

"Fuck! I've gotta stop," he said rolling to his side next to me.

"Why?" genuinely came out of my mouth.

"It's too soon."

Surprisingly, I agreed, but I mentally kicked myself for doing so out loud. Why didn't I just pull him back on top of me? But I didn't. Instead, I propped myself up on an elbow and took his face in my hand.

"Jacob. We don't have to rush. I'm satisfied." And I was. That wasn't a lie.

Leaning back, I studied the stars, finding Leo in the sky and pointing it out to Jacob. After many moments of silence, I turned to him, silently asking for a kiss.

Just before his lips brushed against mine, I told him, "I love you. I'll wait and when we do make love, it will be amazing."

"How could it not be?" he said with a smile.

We parted that night at the cliffs, like we always did when we dove. I drove back to Forks and Jacob drove to La Push. When I tried to text him over the next several days, I got no reply, which was very unusual. Typically, he would text me back right away. I started running through our conversation on the rocks and couldn't see anything that I'd said wrong, but my insecurity was starting to get the best of me.

_What's going on? Did I say or do something wrong?_

I know it sounded pathetic, but after not hearing from him for a week, I was worried. I read the newspaper and nothing seemed out of sorts. After a few more days, I sent another text.

_Please, just let me know you're okay. I'm worried._

Still no response. Despite everything in me screaming to stop driving toward the cliffs, I kept on, parking on the small trail that I'd stopped on the first day I saw Jacob. On foot, I made it though the thick trees and hid in the same spot, hoping to catch a glimpse of one of Jacob's friends, one that I thought I might be able to talk to.

What I least expected was to see Jacob, running nearly naked toward the cliff edge and jumping with huge whoop. He pushed off the rock with great strength and soared before disappearing from my sight. I heard his splash below and his voice carrying up the rock face to his friends.

Now that I knew he was safe, I relaxed some but then again, so many more questions bubbled to the surface. Sitting heavily, I wondered what had happened. Had I misheard him when he said he loved me? Should I have not told him how I felt? Maybe I'd sent too many texts.

Jacob reappeared, his head popping up between the rocks and I watched the muscles in his shoulders work effortlessly as he pressed his palms into the ground and lifted his body. His hair had been cut and stuck up in a wet, dark mess.

Why would he cut his beautiful hair?

In fact, it was then that I realized all of his friends had short hair. I hadn't seen any of them since the beginning of the summer, so they could have had short hair for several months. Maybe Jacob had cut his to fit in. Though, Jacob had never struck me as the _fitting in_ kind of guy, even if I'd never seen him interact with his friends. It was then that I decided to sit and watch, see what I could observe.

I even opened myself up to them...to Jacob and used my gift that I worked to keep suppressed around him. My mind opened and I listened to their thoughts. Very little was held back as private thought, most all of it was said out loud.

Jacob was the only one holding back.

_Everything is so different_, he thought as he gazed out over the water. _I just have to let it go though. No use in dwelling._

Dwelling? What the hell was he dwelling on?

"Shit, Emily is gonna kill me. I'd better get back," the biggest of Jacob's friends said.

"Yeah, me too," several others voiced, but not Jacob.

As they all headed toward cars or walking trails, I noticed that Jacob made like he was going to leave as well. After everyone was out of sight, he sat down on the cliff edge like that first day and leaned back in his meditation.

Suddenly, I felt the breeze shift and Jacob's shoulders tightened.

"Edward. I know you're there."

I was stunned, a hole seemingly opening up in my chest.

"Edward, don't hide."

I took several steps toward him, though he never opened his eyes or changed his stance.

"You mean the same way you've been hiding?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be here," he said as he rose to his feet and faced me.

"Why? What did I do?"

"You lied to me?" he seethed, the dark grey clouds seeming to make his voice take on an even darker quality.

"What?" I asked, not having a clue why he was so angry.

"You're a leech. A fucking vampire and you didn't tell me!"

I looked out into the bay, contemplating how to proceed. "How do you know?" I said in a quiet voice.

"I can smell it on you. I could smell you the second the wind shifted. You're on our land. You should go...or I'll have to kill you," he trailed off.

"What?" I was stunned.

"Is that all you have is questions today?" he mocked.

I quickly re-ran our conversation and realized he spoke the truth.

"I guess so," I said softly, hoping to calm him with my voice. "I never meant to lie or to hurt you. I love you Jacob."

"Bullshit! All you wanted to do was drain me dry. And where the fuck is the leader of your _coven_? Why are you on _our land_?" he spat.

"I'm here with my brothers. We were traveling across Canada alone and my brother realized we were close to one of my _father's_ homes. We decided to stay for the summer while the rest of our family traveled Europe," I explained.

"So this _Carlisle_ that I've heard about isn't with you?"

"No, I haven't spoken to him for well over a year," I said, wondering how he knew about my father.

"Carlisle set up a treaty with my people decades ago. Your kind wouldn't come onto our ancestral lands and we'd leave you to live your lives in peace. But here you are," he gestured to the ground, "on my land. You've broken the treaty and I should kill you."

"Jacob...Cinnamon–"

"Don't," he roared and literally shook. "Don't you dare call me that. Go! Get out of here," he said with emotion choking his voice as he shoved me against the chest with his warm, large hand.

I ran. I ran to the car and then drove like a bat out of hell until I got home.

The moment I walked through the door, Emmett's voice bellowed from the kitchen, "Dude, you stink like dog."

I sniffed my shirt and nearly wretched. He was right. How I missed the stench of Jacob made me realize that I'd held my breath nearly the entire time I'd been up on the cliff. It wasn't unusual for me to hold my breath around Jacob so that I wouldn't be tempted by the delicious scent of his blood. But now the smell of him made me nearly wretch. What had changed?

Over the next few hours, I explained to my brothers what had been happening between Jacob and me and also what he'd revealed to me earlier. I made a call to Carlisle and found out that, indeed, Jacob spoke the truth.

I retreated to my room and stayed there for days. I'd lied to Jacob and he had every right to be angry with me, but to have such loathing directed at me after feeling so much love from him scared me. I was used to people fearing me because of what I was, but this was different. So much worse.

Carlisle had warned me to stay away from Jacob, and I did. That didn't keep me from texting him though. I tried to explain myself, though was there really an explanation for what I'd done? Not really, I realized. But I attempted to let him know how strongly I felt. I sent texts with "I love you" written so many times that the words probably lost their meaning. But for me, each time I typed the words, I felt it even more.

_I miss you!_ one text said thirty-three days after Jacob confronted me on the cliffs.

I was surprised when he sent a message back.

_I miss you too._

I stared at the screen on my phone in shock, not knowing what to do when another message alert came through.

_I wasn't completely honest with you either. Will you meet me at the cliffs so we can talk?_

I immediately responded and told him that I would.

When I arrived, I parked next to his car and got out. It was chilly with the coastal winds blowing. Early October rain had set in.

Jacob stood on the cliff's edge, looking out over the water, ignoring the sound of my arrival, including the sound of my approaching footsteps. When I got close, I took a small breath in and my nose burned. Something had most definitely changed. He used to smell musky and spicy, much like the cinnamon that I used as his nickname. Now he smelled very strongly of wet dog. I wrinkled my nose and stopped breathing.

"We're natural enemies," he finally said in a low voice. "But, I don't care. I don't care what the tribal elders say or what Sam says or even my father. I love you, Edward, but I don't know how to make this work."

Jacob turned to me and I saw tears in his eyes. I brushed my thumb against his full lips and settled it in the cleft of his chin.

"I don't want to be your enemy, Jacob, but something about you is different. You're not the same. What's happened?" I asked with worry evident on my face.

"I'm a werewolf," he whispered.

"Is that why you...why you smell so different?" I ventured, recognizing the gravity of the situation. We were literally enemies.

"Yes. You do too. In fact, it's quite repugnant." He smirked and I laughed.

"You're one to talk," I teased but then became serious again. "How can this work if we can't stand the smell of each other?"

"I don't know. Kiss me?"

I threaded my fingers through the short hair at the back of his head and pulled him down to me. My mouth flooded with venom and I swallowed it down before barely brushing my lips against his. I opened my mouth to him and his tongue met mine. We kissed for only a moment before Jacob pulled away after taking a breath. He staggered back, losing his balance. I reached for him, but even with my quick reflexes, was unable to catch him.

I watched as Jacob fell backward over the cliff, head over feet. There was nothing I could do except watch him tumble. I tore my shoes off my feet and dove, taking care not to land too close to him. Water surrounded me and I relied on my newfound instinct and swam toward the surface.

Blood washed over my lips and I panicked. Jacob was hurt.

I broke through the water and searched, unable to find him, so I dove.

Once under, I searched for his heat, realizing that he was right in front of me about twenty feet away. When my hand settled on his skin, I wrapped my arm around him and swam back to the top.

Jacob was bleeding profusely from his head, his belly and his thigh forcing venom to pool in my mouth. Though I attempted not to breathe, I felt compelled to take in his essence.

I dragged Jacob to the shore, gently settling him on the shallow, rocky outcropping where we'd said "I love you."

Blood poured from his head, and I knew it was bad. It was very, _very_ bad, in fact.

I had to make a quick decision. He was losing too much blood for him to ever survive. There was no time to get him up the cliff, even with my speed. He'd be dead before I could get him any sort of emergency care.

"Edward," Jacob croaked. "Help me. Save me."

"I...I can't. I can't do anything." I shook my head as venomous tears filled my eyes. "There's no way to get you to safety."

"No. Not like that. Change me," he begged.

I shook my head violently, but it caused him to wince in pain. "I can't do that to you."

"Have to." He was struggling with every single syllable, his breaths coming out in a rattling wheeze. "I love you."

"My venom...I'd be killing you," I worried

"I'm already dying." His voice was now a weak whisper.

As I held him in my arms, he was losing heat, his internal furnace finally giving out. It was that realization that made me fully conscious of how pale he was from his blood loss. He had minutes left. His heart was slowing and his light was about to go out. If my venom was poison to him, at least it would hasten his death and he wouldn't suffer. But what if my curse could be his salvation? It was a better option than allowing him to painfully fade in my arms. My mind was made up for me.

Razor sharp teeth easily cut through much-too-cool skin at his neck, the wound flooding with my venom. I couldn't resist taking two deep swallows of what was left of his blood, but knew I had to stop.

Before death or the burning fully took him over, I scaled the rock cliff with him thrown over my shoulder and got him to my car. Somehow, I had presence of mind enough to throw Jacob's phone nearly a mile off shore so no one would find it, drowning evidence of our relationship. Tires spit rock and gravel as I tore out and hauled ass toward home. I carried Jacob into the house, hearing the thoughts of my brothers in my head as I lay Jacob on the dining room table.

I sat beside him, holding his long, strong fingers in my hand and waited, listening to his heart pumping my venom through his veins and wondering if it would kill him. The burning started in full force and he was in obvious pain.

Jasper rushed to the bathroom and got towels and washcloths so I could clean the blood off of Jacob's body. Emmett made sure the house was secured.

I knew there was nothing I could do, but that didn't stop me from trying everything I could think of to take away his pain.

Three days later, Jacob woke up fearful and strong. Though his skin was pale, it had gained back some of the color he had lost as he lay dying in my arms. I admired it from across the room.

I took him north of the house into the forest to feed, watching as he easily took down several deer. He was an expert hunter, a natural.

Much of my time, as well as Jasper and Emmett's, was spent answering questions. When I reminded Jacob how he came to be, his fingers skated over the spot where his skull had been crushed and he said, "I remember. I begged you."

I nodded and explained what had happened while he burned. "When you didn't come home, Sam went looking for you. It's believed that you dove while alone and hurt yourself, bleeding to death on the rocks. When the tide came in, they assumed you'd been carried out to sea. The water on the rocks didn't wash away all your blood, but apparently washed away my scent. They don't _really _know what happened to you though."

It was a lot of information to absorb, and I gave him the silence to contemplate things. He sat on the back step and watched the rainfall as he leaned back on his hands in his meditative pose.

I walked into the house to give him space.

We had to move. It was just too dangerous to stick around so we traveled to Denali to give Jacob time to adjust. He was happy to feed on the local wildlife and I was relieved that he was away from the scent of humans. When we did finally venture closer to a village to see how he would fare, it took Emmett, Jasper and me to hold him back.

Jacob's vampire instincts were strong but we wondered how the change would affect his werewolf side. He explained that when he was first changed, he transformed when he was angered. On more than one occasion, Jacob had been highly agitated and hadn't changed. When my brothers and I took him to the middle of nowhere in the middle of _even more_ nowhere, Jacob tried to change. He changed form, but it wasn't into a wolf. In fact, he could change into nearly anything he chose. He was a shape shifter, _not_ a werewolf. That must have meant that his tribal brothers were as well, but the wolf was their only form. Somehow, the vampire transformation had allowed him to move beyond his original shape.

After the first of the year, about three months after Jacob became a vampire, he came to me in my room. He sat on my leather couch and rubbed his hands together, looking deep in thought.

"Why do we have separate rooms?" he asked.

I closed my laptop and moved to sit beside him. "I didn't want to presume things. I mean...the last time we kissed, you pulled away so violently that you fell."

"I'm sorry about that."

A sardonic laugh left my throat and I shook my head. "Why the hell are you sorry for that? I'm the one who didn't catch you in time to keep you alive. Besides, like I said that day, how can we be together when we can't stand each other's scent?"

"Well, that's changed...for me at least." His red eyes looked up at me through his lashes as if he were shy.

"Oh? So I no longer reek to high heaven?" I teased. He shook his head. "You don't either, but I've been trying to give you space so you can find out what you need in this new existence, to get used to it."

"Haven't you been reading my thoughts?" he asked.

"No. I've done everything I can to stay out of your mind."

"Then you mean, you haven't lived my fantasies with me?" he asked with some hesitation.

I turned to face him more directly and tried to read his face. "Have you wanted me to?" Reaching for his hand, he immediately grasped my fingers.

"Yes. Definitely yes," he admitted with a smile lighting his face.

"Show me?"

My mind was flooded with his thoughts, coming faster than I could fully grasp. I was hard in seconds at the impression he left with me.

"Do we have to have separate rooms anymore, Edward?" he purred as his lips brushed against my ear lobe.

"No," I managed as his sweet breath washed across my skin.

"I want to spend time with you, like we used to. I want to touch you again."

"Then touch me, Jacob."

His large hands traveled down my chest as he pushed me down to the buttery leather surface of the sofa. When his mouth met mine, I moaned, my hips involuntarily thrusting against his.

From downstairs, I heard Emmett. "Can you guys just give us another seventy-three seconds to get out of the house before you go at it?" My brothers chuckled as they shut the door and walked outside before taking off at a fast clip. Jasper sent a strong wave of lust at us for good measure, not that we needed any help.

Jacob smiled down at me and moved back in to kiss me, stroking his tongue against mine. His sweet venom mixed with my own and I sighed, knowing that I no longer had to hold back, swallow parts of myself down.

Shreds of clothing decorated the air like confetti as we touched bared skin again. It had been so long. His heat was gone, but now he was so much less breakable. I was able to grasp his ass and pull him into me, grinding our erections together, letting myself go, and enjoying the moment.

He peppered my chest with kisses, trailing his tongue over reactive flesh and nipping just to the edge where pleasure and pain met. Backing up, I leaned against the arm of the couch and Jacob tasted me, running this tongue along my blunt head and down my thick vein. I thrust into his mouth, pumping my hips hard as his hands and noises urged me to use him for my own pleasure. With a quick, controlled flip, his cock was rubbing against my lips and I took him in, allowing him to use my mouth as well. I came, feeling the muscles of his throat massage me through my shuddering orgasm, and he soon followed. Sweet. Fragrant.

We lay there, heads resting on thighs, and I nuzzled his balls with my nose. When I pulled back, I watched his penis grow in length and girth again, straightening and hovering above his belly. My body responded in kind.

Jacob flew out of the bedroom and down the stairs with me in tow. He shoved me up against the large plate glass window that overlooked the mountains; my ass chilled from the frigid air on the other side, but I didn't complain. The desire in his eyes was palpable, covering me in a thin veil of Jacob-lust, unlike anything I'd ever experienced from him before. I didn't want to escape it. I wanted to feel it draped over my skin and my hair and eyes, blinding me from the rest of the world.

He turned me so I faced the window, my nipples tightening from the cold as he slowly allowed my body to slide down until my feet hit the plush rug.

"Stay," he commanded.

I had no intention of leaving, especially after he knelt behind me with his hands spreading my ass apart so his tongue could make me ready for him. I arched back, allowing him entrance and he moaned and cursed as he tasted and eased into me.

Standing up, Jacob brought slick fingers to my anxious hole and pressed in, first one, then two, and finally three. My hips moved to meet his hand, silently begging for more than was offered. I was grateful when he pulled away...expectant.

His thick cock, which now seemed even thicker since his transformation, pacified my aching muscles by pushing in, pulling out, and entering me again, until he was buried to his root. When he pulled back, he held onto my hips, steadying me for the driving beat his hips were about to take. I arched back and nodded, signaling that I was ready.

How we knew each other so well was a mystery. Perhaps it was that veil of lust...love, or maybe our previous time together. I'm not sure, but he knew what I wanted better than I did, and apparently I knew his needs as well.

"I love when you stick your ass in the air, Edward. You swallow me up." Jacob's voice was low and throaty as he spoke, breath from his words cascading down my spine. His lips latched onto the flesh on my back as he thrust into me.

My hard-as-diamond nipples slipped up and down the glass, somehow not cutting through. Jacob took a step back before he grasped onto my hips and pulled me against his cock, forcing me to slide down the glass. He repeated his motion and I had to catch myself with my palms on the window before he thoroughly started to fuck me. Pressing back, I took care not to break the glass, but put enough stress on it that I felt it slightly flex under my fingertips. When I shared my concern, Jacob moved us, never leaving my body, over to the dining room table. And then to the fireplace hearth. And then outside over the porch railing.

We made love in nearly every room, and in nearly all possible positions, including a few we discovered were not so possible, even with our combined vampire strength. Not only did he take me, but I took him as well, making slow, sweet love to him and practically jack hammering him into the stone floor.

We were trying to make up for lost and wasted time as well as attempting to find a way to say with our bodies what we were having a hard time saying with our mouths.

A few times, I allowed myself to slip into his mind to read his hunger. I gave him everything he wanted, no matter what it was.

We heard Jasper and Emmett nearing the house hours after they had left, most likely thinking that we'd tired ourselves out. I took Jacob's thick cock in hand and helped him near the finish as we lay in _our_ bed. Pumping my hips, I did my best to ignore my brothers and gave Jacob what he desired, listening in on his thoughts to give it _all_ to him.

We came at nearly the same time, his hugging grip taking me over a moment after he started releasing his sweet venom over my hands. Pulsing muscle spasms raked through our bodies and the scent of our sex permeated the room.

As we lay beside each other, holding smooth skin and caressing crazed hair, I felt the lusty haze leave, only to be replaced by contentment.

"I could barely stand it when we didn't get along," I admitted.

It was then that I felt something similar to the lusty veil cover me, but this time it was best described as security...a security blanket that snuggled over me.

"I was miserable without you." Jacob spoke in a low voice.

"We're good together," I whispered just as Jacob curled around me, kissing my mouth tenderly.

Tall, vertical rock towers rose out of the water growing larger and larger, looming over Jacob and me the closer we got. We were in Thailand, boating out to a chain of deep water islands known for cliff diving and rock climbing. They were uninhabited and we arrived in the off-season, doing all we could to assure privacy.

Jacob's cinnamon skin sparkled as the sun rose, setting off a brilliant display of gold and copper and bronze. I reached to touch his chest with my fingers that shined in silvers and iridescent whites.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked as he looked up at the grey and white cliffs with an expectant smile. I answered with a silent nod and lopsided grin. With Jacob, I was ready for nearly anything.

I'd changed him over three years before, and after he was able to control himself around humans, we started to travel together, occasionally living with our family but always feeling the wanderlust calling us.

How strange, considering Jacob had never been outside of Clallum County prior to meeting me, but once he left, he wanted to keep moving, finding new adventures and new cliffs to jump. We'd been to Hawaii, Mexico, Austria, and Switzerland. When we learned about Thailand from other divers, we knew we'd need to plan a trip as soon as we could.

Our technique had changed dramatically. We no longer simply jumped. Now we easily flipped and tucked, twisted and rotated in the air on the way down, wearing nothing or next to nothing as we sliced through the water, barely disturbing the calm surface. Jacob's techniquewas _art_ to watch from above and below.

The climb to the top of the rocky island was accomplished easily and our camp was set up before midday. Water was deep surrounding the rock on all sides, providing beautiful diving locations in nearly every place we examined. After finding the perfect spot for us, Jacob slipped his clothes off and I watched the beautiful lines of his body shine in the sun for several beats before I joined his naked state.

"Together?" he asked me, holding his hand out to me. I wrapped my fingers around his palm and he squeezed.

"Always," I answered with certainty.

We ran and jumped, no technique or beautiful artwork in the sky, just two streaks through the air.

Cinnamon and vanilla.

* * *

><p>I wrote this for my hardworking beta, mcsc2008's birthday. She always comments how much she loves it when Jacob and Edward get along, so I thought I'd give her a little more to fantasize about.<p>

Beta: ArcadianMaggie

Enjoy!


End file.
